Raindrops
by Dom-Basher CHAMPION
Summary: That cousin hurt her so bad, and he wants to make up for it. Those must be raindrops on her face, since Kel never cries, unless she's heartbroken. Oneshot, KN drabble. R&R, please.


**Raindrops**

It was raining.

She didn't care.

She sat on the bench, thinking. Just thinking. Thinking about what happened.

What he had done.

He had hurt her, hurt her beyond belief. He had stolen her heart, comforted her in times of pain, held her when she felt sad, shared her joy when she felt happy, and helped her get over Cleon.

Then he had shredded her heart into a million tiny little pieces, tossed them in the wind to flutter away without a care, the whooshing being the only sound. The worst thing was, she supposed, that he had given the pieces back to her. She could still feel it, cutting her insides, torturing her heart. She could still feel. Her Yamani mask couldn't help that.

And she hated it.

She wanted it to all go away, to float away on the breeze, to fly free, unburdened by anger and sadness.

She wanted to forget.

The raindrops slid down her face. She supposed they must be raindrops. Why else would her face be so wet?

She thought of his eyes. His sapphire eyes, mocking her pain, causing her to feel agony beyond belief. His eyes, filled with emotion, love not among them.

Her face became wetter.

Then **he** found her there.

His gaze traveled to her face, for once not covered, blank, carefully stone-like. Her face, which revealed suffering, and sorrow. Her hair was wet, coming partially out of the horsetail, flowing everywhere, tangled and tousled. Her mouth, not smiling, not frowning, set in a straight line. Her chin, not the determined angle anymore, seeming as if its support was gone, falling into an abyss.

And then he looked at her eyes.

Their hazel depths were swirling with emotion. He saw so much in those eyes. She was not a court beauty, but her eyes outranked any he had ever seen. He could see anger, and brokenness, and a hurt so great he could not fathom it.

And he hated him.

Hated his great oaf of a cousin. Always the womanizer, that one. He led her on, thinking she was just another court lady, when really, she was so much more. Loathed him for hurting her, wished his cousin could feel pain, could be hurt instead of hurting.

One thought filled his mind; he wanted to comfort her. To hold her in his arms, and tell her that everything would be all right, and soothe her pain, and keep her safe from his cousin.

He wanted to protect her.

Usually, she didn't need protection. Numerous bruises had shown him that. She could keep her own in a fight, a better knight than many.

But in terms of the heart, she was unshielded, unguarded, oblivious.

And now she was broken.

He walked up to her. Gently, he laid a hand on his back. She looked up at him, eyes lost. She always made him feel better, cheered him up when the unspeakable happened and his wife of two years got a divorce, had been there for him. Now it was time to do the same for her.

Softly, he embraced her. She put her arms around his neck. He sat down, cradling her in his lap. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

The raindrops slid down her face ever harder.

She raised her face, looking into her eyes. Their noses were scant inches apart. She did what seemed the most natural thing in the world to her.

She closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her back.

They poured all the emotion of the past few months into that kiss, hate, anger, sadness, sorrow, joy, heartbreak, loathing, and love.

Especially love.

They realized that none of it mattered. Nothing mattered when they were together. Everything was okay.

The raindrops no longer fell down her face, because he made the sun come out. He made it come out, for her.

**A/N:** This was just something that came into my head one day. Yeah, yeah, I know, there's all sorts of fics about raining and such, but I don't care. Don't worry, I'll update my other fic soon. I just realized I completely forgot about something: Dom! I needed to bash him in that fic, and I just now remembered. After all, look at the username. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Get it? Geez.


End file.
